Perfecta para mí
by Tahi Grey
Summary: Una visita al gimnasio cambia la vida de Bella.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia.

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p>Este OS ya estaba aquí desde hace un tiempo, pero estaba con muchos errores, ya está corregido gracias a mi beta Yanina.<p>

No las entretengo más y las invito a que pasen a leerlo nuevamente ya corregido.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfecta para mí.<strong>

Estaba hecha una mierda por culpa del desgraciado de Mike Newton, el muy cabrón había roto mi corazón. El muy imbécil no tuvo los tamaños suficientes de decírmelo a la cara. Solo me envió un jodido mensaje diciendo:

**«Lo siento, nena, pero nuestra relación tiene que terminar. Sabes, no eres tú, soy yo.»**

Necesitaba una jodida explicación.

**«¡Necesito una jodida explicación, Mike!»**

El muy idiota me contestó con otro maldito mensaje.

**«Querida Isabella: Te amo tanto, mi terroncito de azúcar, pero mi familia me ha obligado a que termine con esto. Tú sabes bien que no hago caso a sus habladurías, pero, según mi familia, lo nuestro no tiene futuro porque tu sobrepeso no tiene remedio. Con amor, Mike.»**

¿Mi sobrepeso? Admitía que sí estaba pasada por un par de kilitos, pero esa no era razón suficiente como para que terminara de esa forma conmigo. La furia me invadió en ese momento

—Maldito cabrón —dije para mí misma en voz alta.

Estaba tan encabronada en esos momentos, que me vi tentada a tomar las tijeras que tenía guardadas en el fondo de mi buró e ir a su casa y dejarlo sin descendencia. Me calmé solo un poco realizando los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido de Alice. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco me dispuse a llamar a Alice. Saqué mi celular, marqué su número y esperé a que contestara; me contestó al segundo timbre. Y entonces, le conté todo. Ella, como buena amiga que era, me consoló y dijo lo que ya sabía: que Mike era un pedazo de mierda andante.

Había conocido a Michel Newton hace seis meses atrás. Salimos un par de veces y después de un mes ya éramos novios. Con Mike la pasaba muy bien, pero estas últimas semanas él había estado un poco raro y distante, ya no me invitaba a salir a ninguna parte y, cuando salíamos, solo era por una hora o dos y luego me llevaba a casa. También estaba el hecho de que ya no me besaba como lo hacía al principio. Era un hecho (y el mensaje lo había confirmado), había terminado conmigo porque estaba gorda. Bueno, en realidad no era tan gorda, solo estaba un poco rellenita.

Como la típica chica con el corazón roto me la pasé encerrada en mi departamento por una semana. Iba al trabajo y en cuanto salía regresaba a casa a comer helado, y siempre veía la misma película: Mujer bonita (1).

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...<strong>_

Era domingo por la noche, ya había llorado por toda una semana por el estúpido de Mike, así que decidí que él no merecía ni una lágrima más. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice para planear una salida al centro comercial. Mientras buscaba su número en la agenda de mi celular repentinamente éste sonó. Era Alice, deslicé el botón verde para contestar.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté. Iba a decirle que estaba a punto de llamarle, pero decidí que fuera ella la que me contara el motivo por el cual me había llamado.

—_Pensaba que sería bueno llamarte para invitarte a que fuéramos mañana al gimnasio._

Puse los ojos en blanco, me fastidiaba cuando Alice o Rose me decían que tenía que ejercitarme para estar en forma. Si quisiera estar en forma, yo misma iría al jodido gimnasio, no necesitaba que nadie me dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

—Alice, ya te he dicho que no me intere…

—_Te encantará, Bells. Un nuevo instructor ha llegado y está buenísimo _—dijo mi amiga.

—Umm... No lo sé. Las que ligan con los chicos guapos son las flacuchas como tú —contesté con recelo.

—_Vamos, Bells, no he dicho que vamos a ir a ligar, solo te estoy invitando para que te distraigas un poco mirando a chicos buenísimos. Además, sabes que Rose y yo vamos al gimnasio solo para ver a los chicos que se ponen mallas._

—¡Oh, por Dios, Alice, eres una sucia! —dije escandalizada, solo por juego.

—_Admirar la entrepierna de chicos no tiene nada de malo, ¿qué dices, Bells, vienes?_

No quería ir, pero la idea de Alice era bastante tentadora.

—¿A qué hora? —pregunté.

Estoy segura de que Alice se puso a dar saltitos por la emoción.

—_A las nueve de la mañana; pasaremos por ti._

—Ok —dije, y colgué.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. De alguna manera estaba emocionada por salir de la rutina que había empleado desde la separación con Mike. A las nueve en punto la puerta de mi departamento sonó, fui a abrir y me encontré con Rose y con Alice, las dos vestían ropa de deporte.<p>

—Hola, chicas —saludé animadamente.

—Hola —contestó Alice emocionada, Rose solo sacudió la mano detrás de Alice.

—Vamos —dije, tomando mi pequeño bolso con las cosas preparadas para un día de gimnasio.

Al llegar al lugar quedé maravillada. En las máquinas de pesas se encontraban varios hombres haciendo ejercicio, el sudor les corría por la frente, el cuello y traspasaba sus camisetas. Esto era el jodido paraíso para una ninfómana.

Encaré a mis amigas.

—¿Por dónde empezaremos? —pregunté, ansiosa porque me tocara ejercitarme junto a uno de los musculosos.

Alice miró a Rose como si tuvieran un maldito plan maquiavélico.

—Tú comenzarás haciendo zumba —dijo Rose señalando la dirección en la cual tenía que ir.

—Pero, pero ustedes dijeron que…

—Te inscribimos en clases de zumba; es donde está el instructor buenísimo que te dijimos.

—Pero yo quiero estar junto a uno de ellos —me quejé y señalé discretamente a un chico alto, moreno, cabello ondulado y musculoso.

—Oh, no, querida, ese moreno de allá es mío —dijo Rose.

—¿Entonces a qué vine? —pregunté haciendo un puchero.

—Te encantará el instructor, Bells, el chico tiene un culo de acero (2).

—Hola, chicas —saludó una voz varonil a mis espaldas.

—Hola, Edward —dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hoy estarán en mi clase? —inquirió el chico a mis espaldas. No me molesté en mirarlo porque estaba mirando como idiota a los musculosos que se ejercitaban.

—Rose y yo haremos un poco de spinning. Pero Bella sí está en tu clase —anunció Alice—. ¡Bella! —gritó, llamando mi atención.

—¿Eh…? —dije. Obligué a mis ojos apartar la vista de los musculosos, después puse atención a ambas.

—Él es Edward, te dará la clase de zumba —anunció Alice, señalando al chico a mis espaldas.

Me giré sobre mis talones para quedar frente al culo de acero. ¡Por la madre de los dioses del Olimpo! El chico que se encontraba frente a mí estaba extremadamente buenísimo. Era alto, cabello color bronce despeinado. Tenía nariz recta, labios extra besables, ojos de color verde que provocaban que con solo un guiño tus bragas cayeran al suelo. Y… un cuerpo follable.

—Hola —saludó el cobrizo.

—Ho… hola —tartamudeé en respuesta.

—Soy Edward Cullen, tu instructor de zumba.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la gorda que quiere bajar de peso —solté de repente sin meditar mi respuesta. _«Demonios, Isabella, la estás cagando»,_ me regañé mentalmente.

Edward hizo caso omiso de mi comentario acerca del sobrepeso.

—Bueno, pues es mejor que nos demos prisa, la clase está por comenzar —dijo dirigiéndose a mí, luego miró a mis amigas y se despidió—: Nos vemos pronto, chicas.

Edward caminó hacia donde daría la clase y yo solo lo seguí como la idiota que era. Él se puso al frente de la clase y comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso.

—Hola, chicas, nuevamente bienvenidas a mi clase de zumba. Como algunas ya saben, y para las que no lo saben, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y espero que les guste mi clase y vengan la próxima —concluyó su discurso.

Se dio media vuelta y todas pudimos apreciar su hermoso y redondo trasero. Estaba casi segura que pude escuchar cómo algunas de las que estaban presentes soltaban un suspiro (incluida yo). Desde ahora estaba decidida a venir todos los días para ver a Edward Bombón Cullen contonear su trasero de un lado a otro.

Una hora más tarde, la clase de zumba terminó. Joder, las piernas me temblaban, me sentía como un jodido venado recién nacido. Juntando todas mis fuerzas, me obligué a salir del lugar; antes de que lo lograra, la voz del cobrizo me llamó.

—Isabella.

Demonios, ¿acaso no veía que necesitaba una silla de ruedas?

—¿Qué? —logré decir sin girarme.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la clase? —preguntó.

¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

—Bien —me limité a decir. No quería decirle que estaba a punto de caerme.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó interesado.

—Si puedo —contesté.

—¿Si puedes? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Sí —contesté nuevamente—. Vendré si es que puedo levantarme de la cama.

Él me miró nuevamente sin entenderme.

—Vendré si es que no necesito ir al hospital, siento como si un autobús hubiera pasado por encima de mí —dije tratando de explicarme.

—Oh, ya veo. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Entonces te veo mañana —dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose hacia donde sea que fuera.

Media hora más tarde me encontré con Rose y Alice en el mismo lugar donde me habían dejado.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —preguntó Rose animada.

—Bien —contesté—, culo de acero es todo una máquina.

—¿Culo de acero? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos como platos. Alice negó levemente con la cabeza como tratando de decirme algo.

Y como la estúpida y despistada que era dije:

—Sí, culo de acero.

Alguien detrás de mí se aclaró la garganta. Supuse que estaba en problemas.

—¿Así que tengo un culo de acero? —dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

¡Santo cielo! Me había escuchado, me había escuchado, me había escuchado. Giré para encararlo, su rostro estaba serio.

¡Mierda!

—Yo… yo, no… —balbuceé. Edward alzó una de sus cejas cobrizas interrogativamente—. Lo siento —conseguí decir. El cobrizo esta vez frunció el ceño—. Yo no quise decir eso, es solo que…

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Acepto tu disculpa con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Acepto tu disculpa solo si aceptas salir a desayunar mañana conmigo. —Edward me dedicó una comestible sonrisa.

Miré a las chicas, y ellas tenían cara de «No seas estúpida y acepta».

—Yo… yo... ¡Sí! Está bien —dije por fin.

—Bien. Entonces mañana después de clase, ¿está bien? —preguntó.

Asentí en respuesta, y luego él se marchó.

Rose y Alice me miraban de una manera rara.

—Eres una perra resbalosa —dijo Rose escandalizada.

Alice asintió, confirmando lo que Rose decía.

—Calma, chicas, seguro que me ve como un reto que cumplir. O quizá quiera venderme uno de esos productos milagrosos con los que bajas de peso mágicamente.

—O quizá le gustas —añadió Alice.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo mañana por ti misma —dijo Rose.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente otra vez me levanté temprano. Tenía que encontrar algo mejor que ayer para ponerme. No es que fuera una cita, pero tenía que estar presentable. (Está bien, no engañaré a nadie, sí estaba nerviosa por el desayuno de hoy con el cobrizo).<p>

Alice y Rose llegaron por mí a la misma hora del día anterior. Tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento. A mis espaldas escuché que Rose y Alice cuchicheaban y se reían.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté preocupada. Temía que se me hubiera olvidado ponerme un zapato o el pantalón de deporte.

—¿Por qué caminas así? —dijo Rose, señalando mi forma de caminar.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, como si no supiera de qué me estaban hablando.

—¿Por qué cojeas, Bella?

Ah… Era eso.

—Anoche, queridas amigas… ¡follé con Christian Grey en el cuarto rojo!

—¡¿Quééééééééé?! —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿No lo conocen? —pregunté riéndome un poco.

Negaron con la cabeza.

—Oh, amigas, las he perdido para siempre. ¿No han leído Cincuenta Sombras de Grey?

Negaron nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Les prestaré mis libros eróticos —dije—. Ah… Y la respuesta a por qué cojeo, es porque me siento como una virgen recién follada.

Cuando la clase terminó, me sentía igual que ayer.

Edward se acercó a mí.

—Te veo en media hora aquí mismo —dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Por mi parte fui a darme una ducha rápida a los vestuarios del gimnasio y cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba en camino hacia donde Edward quería que nos viéramos. Él me esperaba recargado sobre la pared de su salón de clase.

—Hola —saludó en cuanto me vio.

Traía ropa de civil: unos jeans ajustados, una polera de manga tres cuartos color blanco y unos mocasines.

—Hola —dije en respuesta.

—¿Lista para irnos?

Asentí.

Fuimos a una cafetería que quedaba cerca al gimnasio. Cuando llegamos, Edward me pidió que apartara una mesa mientras él compraba el desayuno. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Edward apareció con una charola, en ella traía dos vasos con jugo y dos ensaladas. Depositó la charola en la mesa y luego tomó asiento frente a mí.

—Espero que te guste lo que he elegido para ti —dijo con una sonrisa moja bragas.

—Está bien —respondí.

Antes de que comenzara con alguna promoción o alguna mierda de que necesitaba bajar de peso, pregunté:

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué hago qué? —replicó.

—Esto —señalé la comida y nuestro alrededor.

—No te entiendo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Es que… ¿acaso invitas a desayunar a las más gorditas de tu clase para vender alguna mierda o algo así?

Edward abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada.

—¿Piensas que lo hago porque vendo algún producto para bajar de peso o alguna mierda parecida? Porque de una vez te digo que yo no hago esa clase de cosas.

—¿O acaso soy algún proyecto para darte fama de que eres un buen instructor?

—¡No! Es una pena que pienses esas cosas de mí. Si te he invitado a salir es porque me agradas. —Paso una mano por sus cabellos broncíneos—. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero quiero conocerte.

Lo miré inquisitivamente. Quise creerle, pero mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar una cosa así. Chicos guapos no solían salir con gorditas feas como yo.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza—. Entonces te lo demostraré —dijo decidido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente nuevamente me invitó a desayunar. Luego al siguiente día me invitó a cenar. Y luego al siguiente, al siguiente y el siguiente hasta que las salidas con Edward se convirtieron en rutina.<p>

Pasaron dos meses desde que había conocido a Edward, en todo ese tiempo que pasé con él comenzaba a gustarme, a gustarme de verdad, pero era una pena que su "interés" solo se hubiera convertido en una amistad. (Y no era que yo esperara un milagro para que él se fijara en mí. Era consciente de mi físico y de mi sobrepeso). Sabía que algunas personas pensaban que el físico no importaba, pero mis pocas experiencias amorosas me habían demostrado lo contrario.

Era lunes y nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, en la misma mesa de siempre.

—Bells, quiero que me ayudes en algo —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Sí —contesté animadamente.

—Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a una chica a que salga conmigo. Quiero una cita de verdad con ella, quiero que esa chica se entere de lo que siento por ella y no solo me vea como un simple amigo, quiero una relación seria. ¿Crees poder ayudarme? —preguntó esperanzado.

Cuando dijo aquello sentí que mi jodido corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? —pregunté sin muchas ganas.

Edward me miró no muy convencido, creo que había notado mi estado de ánimo.

—Quiero que… Olvídalo, me las arreglaré como pueda —dijo seguro de sí mismo, ofreciéndome una sonrisa, esas que me hacían derretir.

Era una completa idiota por haberlo rechazado, ahora no me enteraría quién era aquella fulana, y no era que quisiera saber quién era, pero no quería perder la amistad de Edward.

—Quiero ayudarte —aseguré tomándolo de la mano.

Edward hizo una mueca, como si mi toque lo lastimara; inmediatamente alejé mi mano. Oh, Dios, conocía esos gestos.

—No creo que sirva de mucho tu ayuda —dijo como si lo estuviera pensando.

_«Tienes que prepararte para una dolorosa despedida»,_ me dije mentalmente.

—Quiero ayudarte, de verdad.

Edward no hizo caso a mis palabras.

—Em… Tengo que irme, Bella —dijo, mirando su reloj de forma impaciente, como si fuera a llegar tarde a una cita.

—Está bien —fue lo último que dije.

—Lo siento de verdad. Te veo mañana —medio grito por encima de su hombro.

Me quedé mirándolo, viendo cómo se alejaba. En ese momento la llamada de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—No estoy de humor, Alice —contesté de mala gana.

—_Bella, necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia._

—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento.

—_Lo es, créeme. Estoy en el centro comercial, juro que si vienes no te vas a arrepentir._

—Dame veinte minutos y estoy contigo —dije.

Me levanté de mi lugar y fui al dichoso centro comercial para encontrarme con Alice.

Ella me esperaba fuera de su tienda de ropa favorita, en cuanto me vio se apresuró a venir hacia donde estaba.

—Qué bueno que has llegado, vamos.

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la tienda. Adentro de la tienda ya nos esperaba una empleada del lugar.

—¿Qué haces, Ally?

—Compraremos un vestido para ti.

—Yo no necesito ropa, Alice, y menos un vestido.

—Sí, sí lo necesitas, amiga, tenemos que celebrar que has bajado unos cuantos kilitos de peso.

Lo pensé por un rato. Alice tenía razón; gracias a las rutinas de Edward y a una buena alimentación había bajado ocho kilos de grasa en dos meses. No negaré que al principio solo iba a esas dichosas clases de zumba por Edward, pero después lo hacía por mí, para estar bien conmigo misma.

—Está bien —dije convencida—. Lo haré.

Me probé varios vestidos que Alice había elegido para mí. Al final me decidí por un vestido veraniego color blanco. Sabía que ese color era muy difícil para una mujer con demasiadas curvas y con un poco de sobrepeso, pero hoy me arriesgaría a ponérmelo; y porque Alice insistió que se me veía muy bien. Al término de las compras fuimos a un salón de belleza donde me hicieron tratamientos en el cabello y quedó muy bien.

Una vez listas, salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la salida del centro comercial para ir al departamento de Rose. Para nuestra sorpresa una limusina nos esperaba aparcada en la salida del centro comercial.

—¿Es en serio, Alice? ¿Una limusina?

Mi amiga asintió emocionada.

Un hombre de traje nos esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta. Subimos a ella y nos maravillamos por las cosas que había en su interior. El vehículo arrancó y se dirigió a su destino. (El cual no conocía). Media hora más tarde la limusina aparcó frente a un restaurante y la puerta se abrió. Asombrada por tanto lujo bajé sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Cuando estuve fuera, el hombre de traje cerró la puerta detrás de mí; miré hacia atrás y Alice seguía en la limusina, la ventanilla se bajó dejándome ver a mi amiga asomar la cabeza.

—Hasta aquí llego yo.

—¡Alice, no…!

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Me dirigí hacia la limusina para abrirla y entrar en ella, pero la voz de Rosalie interrumpió mi acción.

—¡Bella! —gritó a mis espaldas.

Giré sobre mis talones y la encaré. Ella lucía un vestido rojo pasión que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos; caminó desde el restaurante hasta donde yo me encontraba.

—¡Mírate! Te ves hermosa —dijo con asombro.

—Rose, ¿qué jodidos sucede? ¿Por qué Alice…?

—Es una sorpresa de… alguien. Ven, vamos adentro. —Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró dentro del restaurante.

El restaurante estaba completamente vacío, solo había una mesa en el centro del lugar con dos velas encendidas sobre ella. Caminamos hasta quedar frente a la mesa. De alguna parte de la habitación apareció el hombre moreno del otro día, el cual Rose había dicho que era suyo, creo que su nombre era Emmett.

Esperen. ¿Emmett había planeado esto y Rose estaba de acuerdo? El chico me sonrió y se ubicó detrás de mí, jaló la silla hacia atrás para que yo tomara asiento.

—En un momento vendrán a atenderlos —dijo con una sonrisa, y se llevó a Rose a dondequiera que había estado hace dos minutos.

Esto comenzaba a molestarme. ¿Quién jodidos había hecho esto, y para qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué todos se traían entre manos un puto secreto?

De repente todas las luces se apagaron, dejándome a la luz de las velas.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación pude ver una sombra que se acercaba hacia mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Yo conocía aquella mata de cabellos rebeldes, era Edward… Esperen… ¿Era Edward Cullen vestido de príncipe? ¡Jodidos dioses de los hombres ridículos que se vestían de príncipes y aun así se veían comestibles! Quise reír estruendosamente. Y así lo hice.

Edward al percatarse de mis carcajadas comenzó a reír conmigo.

—¿Te parece ridículo, Swan?

Asentí sin dejar de reírme.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté.

—Es una cena —contestó.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero…

No dejó que continuara.

—¿Te acuerdas que hace dos meses te dije que probaría que me interesas? —Asentí—. Pues espero acabar de demostrártelo hoy.

Se acercó hasta llegar a un costado mío y se arrodilló quedando pegadito a mí. Lo miré sorprendida. Nunca se había acercado demasiado, lo más cerca que había estado era a medio metro, algunas veces me había tomado de la mano, pero era solo eso.

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído.

Instintivamente me aparté de él y me levanté de mi lugar, dejándolo a él en la misma posición.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé escandalizada. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Una cosa era que yo fantaseara con él de vez en cuando, y otra cosa era que todo eso fuera verdad.

—Te amo, Bella. No sé… No sé si es mucho, o poco tiempo que te he conocido, pero… Oh Dios…

Seguí mirándolo atónita.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho. Y ahora que te conozco mejor me he dado cuenta que te amo. Amo tu forma de ser, tu... tu… Amo todo de ti —dijo nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por sus broncíneos cabellos.

¿Era una jodida broma? Porque de ser así iba a matar al responsable de toda esta mierda.

—¡¿Quién te pagó para que me hicieras esto?! —grité enfadada.

Edward parecía confundido con mi pregunta.

—¡Oh Dios, Cullen, juro que si esto es una broma tuya o de Mike...!

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Mike?

—Tú lo has de saber mejor que yo —dije con más enfado.

Estaba muy molesta como para seguir en ese lugar, tomé mis cosas y salí del restaurante. Por suerte un taxi pasaba por ahí.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento fui directo a mi habitación y lloré. Una hora más tarde Alice y Rose llamaron a mi puerta, no me molesté en abrirles o contestar a sus llamadas. Me sentía bastante herida. No podía creer que ellas también se hubieran prestado a hacerme aquella ridiculez.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me levanté lo suficientemente tarde como para no ir a mis ya acostumbradas clases de zumba.<p>

Por la tarde me preparé para ir al trabajo, cuando llegué Rose intentó hablarme, pero yo la ignoré por completo. Al salir iba directo a mi departamento, cuando Alice me tomó del brazo y me jaló. La enfrenté.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, Alice? —inquirí molesta.

—Tenemos que hablar, en serio, Bella.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, con Rose o con Edward. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

—No creo que sea momento de ponerte en el papel de mártir, Isabella, porque no te queda.

—No estoy siendo mártir, Alice, solo trato de defenderme.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo... Argggg… ¡por Dios, Isabella! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que nosotros conspiramos contra ti?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No puedo creer que pensaras que queríamos hacerte daño. Y además de dónde salió esa reverenda idiotez de que Mike estaba involucrado en todo esto.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. Sabía que era una idiotez pensar que Alice y Rose estuvieron involucradas en eso, pero dentro de mí también sabía que las palabras de Edward no eran ciertas. Él no podía haber dicho esas cosas en serio. Yo era como el patito feo al lado de él, él era como un cisne hermoso.

—No lo sé, Alice, solo sé que lo que él dijo no fue verdad.

—¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

¿Acaso no veía lo que era obvio?

—Por Dios, Alice. Un hombre como él nunca podrá fijarse en alguien como yo.

—¿Por qué no? —contradijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Alguien como Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, en una gorda.

—¡Cielos, Bella! No puedo creer que tú misma pienses eso de ti. Edward te quiere y es una lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso.

—Pero…

—No todos los hombres son como el estúpido de Mike. Y debes saber que Edward te quiere por lo que eres.

—La he cagado —dije.

Alice asintió.

—Búscalo, Bells, sé que tú también sientes algo por él.

Miré fijamente a mi amiga y sonreí agradecida. Había sido una jodida estúpida. Ahora tenía que arreglar esta situación. Le diría lo que sentía. Le diría que lo quería.

—Gracias, Alice, por hablar conmigo y hacerme entender las cosas.

—Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?

Asentí. De pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente.

—Alice, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Con lo que sea.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder en un par de horas. Solo rogaba que Edward quisiera escucharme.

Llegué al gimnasio a las diez de la mañana, calculando que la clase de Edward ya hubiera terminado. Todos los miembros del gimnasio me miraban de una forma rara. Emmett me vio a lo lejos y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Lo miré como pidiendo su aprobación de que esto estuviera bien, a lo que él asintió y me señaló la dirección donde Edward se encontraba dando clase. Al llegar al salón, no escuché ningún sonido proveniente del interior, por lo que deduje que la clase había finalizado. Mis compañeras de clase comenzaron a salir del salón, igualmente me dedicaron miradas raras, incluso unas al verme comenzaron a reír bajito. Avergonzada por la escena solo sonreí a todas en respuesta. Cuando todas salieron me preparé para hacer mi entrada. Di un largo suspiro, me armé de valor y entré al salón.

Edward se encontraba de cuclillas recogiendo sus cosas. Me aclaré la garganta. Él se puso de pie y se giró frente a mí. En cuanto me vio su rostro fue de absoluta sorpresa.

—Hola —saludé con nerviosismo.

—Hola —contestó sin dejar de mirar mi atuendo.

Oh, Dios. Sabía que haber venido vestida de una jodida princesa había sido un maldito error.

El día anterior me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche escribiendo unas palabras de disculpas para Edward, así que saqué la hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, la abrí y comencé a leer su contenido.

—Soy una estúpida, quizá la más grande estúpida de todo el mundo por haber pensado en mierdas que no eran…

Edward se acercó a mí y me quitó el papel de las manos. Levanté la vista y lo miré a la los ojos.

—Si no lo te sale de aquí —dijo señalándose el corazón— entonces no vale.

—Edward… yo... —Demonios no había memorizado mi discurso. Tenía que improvisar—. Lo siento. Siento haber reaccionado de aquella manera. Fui una completa idiota al pensar que aquello era una mentira. ¿Sabes?, tuve miedo de que aquello fuera una jodida broma... Yo he tenido varias malas experiencias por mi aspecto —dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Edward no dejó que terminara. Me tomó de la cara y rozó sus labios con los míos. Con las manos le di un pequeño empujoncito para separarlo un poco de mí. Tenía que explicarle todo. Tenía que decirle que de verdad lo sentía por él.

—Edward, lo siento.

—Shh… —dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios—. ¿Sabes?, para mí tú eres la mujer perfecta.

—Edward, yo… vi tu expresión en la cafetería cuando te tomé de la mano e hiciste ese gesto en tu rostro…

Volvió a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Lo que pasó en la cafetería fue... No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí cuando me tocas. Aquella vez me estabas torturando. —Dio otro suave beso sobre mis labios—. Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Me responderás con sinceridad?

Asentí.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza. Pude ver en sus ojos decepción.

—No te quiero, Edward. Te amo —dije, me alcé en las puntas de los pies y lo besé.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Mujer bonita:<strong> es una película cómica romántica protagonizada por Julia Roberts y Richard Gere.

(2) **Culo de acero:** que tiene un buen trasero.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. <strong>


End file.
